


无穷动

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 农高AU全员同级 基本上是对话流
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	无穷动

**Author's Note:**

> 学校背景：《银之匙》  
> 广播站部分：《碧阳学园学生会议事录》-《杉崎键不存在的学生会》

他在志愿书上随便填了个学校，往南一指，落在地图的东南角，远眺海岛，傍山发展立体农业，日本农业学校的后起之秀——梦之咲农业高等学校。日日树涉刚落地就后悔了，从热气球往下看这里是大片的绿田，葱绿色但几乎没有葱；零零散散生长着嫩黄的油菜花，原生态但是毫无新鲜感；漆成普蓝色的两层矮房子连成长条围在一起。加上他的交通工具就是无聊的三原色。涉把热气球停在足球场那么大的校门口，四处寻找接引人员。

报道注册第一天就爆发了令人不快的冲突。起因是食品科学科的朔间零自说自话给大神晃牙带来的柯基犬取了新名字，被后者追着打。涉从鸡舍回宿舍的路上看到零抱着柯基安抚它：“乖，大神，喜欢你的新名字吗？”梳完毛放它下地跟着散步。

朔间家有千反田，是镇上的大地主，海外的先进农业机械最先进入他们家的田地，零推荐入学考榜首应当也有近水楼台先得月的缘由在。“这就是你放弃农业科学科，逃到食品科学科的理由？”涉趴在床上看电影，摘下耳机回应零的心路历程，“过多的、优秀的、昂贵的农业设备助长逆反心理？”

“听起来有点逊。”零把未来两个星期的时间表贴在墙上，提醒涉七个小时后就要起床，再不关掉安东奥尼奥，明天就只能被他倒拖着腿去烟熏工坊。

“难听吗？难听就是真话。食品科是人间天堂，创意、加工、创造，掉入胃袋被最终消化掉，这才是乳畜的归宿，要是没有厨师，经济动物身上宝贵的肉和被消耗掉的饲料、金钱、人力都是徒劳，那和自由生长的野猪野鸭有什么区别？”涉关掉窗口如此宣告，但就连野味都有自己的价值，崇高的自由和丰富到荒诞的味蕾冲击，他不禁垂涎，“真期待明天的早餐，今晚的烤鸭腿实在太妙，话说不会连调味料都是食堂自己研发的吧？粗糙的胡椒颗粒搭配细细研磨的孜然粉，至高的烧烤美味！”

“你还真是喜欢食物呢。”

“所以说食品科才不是什么可以收容懦夫小丑的地方！”

“干嘛突然发怒把枕头扔过来？！”零从地上捡起枕头丢回涉的床上，“再不睡明天不叫你了！”

长桌上摆着普通的烤青花鱼、普通的味噌汤、普通的茶碗蒸，涉无精打采地嚼嚼嚼：“不管什么都这么普通……”零适时地浇上一壶热水：“午餐就会不一样了吧，毕竟等会才有高强度劳作。”

“高强度？什么样的工作算高强度？”

“你昨天是真的没有好好听门老师安排……上完生物课要去除草。”零摆好筷子停下来等他。

“除草？”涉歪着头看他，像不小心被粗心的鸟妈妈用屁股撞下枝桠的雏鸟。

“是这学期第一节体育课。”

“体育课？”

“别问了。”

月光色的秀丽长发彻底染黑成朴素的土色（“这样看起来就是个普通的农家孩子呢”），日日树涉倒伏在灌木林里如同被剥夺继承权的王子，捏着手里最后的叶片哀哀叫：“我可没想到要做这种事啊，为什么要做这么残忍的事。”

“话说这才是生活的A面吧，又不是让你犯罪。果然家里不生产就没办法理解真正的田地啊。”逆先夏目摘下手套坐到涉身旁，戳他痛处，“去专门的料理学校不是更好吗？来梦之咲就是要学会各种各种贴近土地的技能。”

“唔，诶，这个嘛。”

捡起他们二人丢在一边的麻袋，零把它们束完口罗在田埂旁，不由得侧耳倾听。

“因为零要继承家业嘛，如果自己掌握了采摘到熟成的全部流程，就能每天从他们家拿到最新鲜的原材料，这难道不是厨师最大的乐趣吗？”

“……高级食材原教旨主义？我家的乳牛可不是为了你才产奶的啊？”

“胡说，为日日树涉献出一切正是它们的存在意义！”在零眼前铺天盖地而来的是从涉的手掌上掉下来的泥灰。“所以说给我保持点距离，不要贴这么紧可以吗？”

“不·可·以·”

小推车里堆了十七八个大麻袋，顶上坐着身高八尺的日日树涉：“这么一看不是也挺青春的嘛，在春风中和友人们走在麦田里挥洒汗水。”

零反驳他：“一你没有挥洒汗水，二我们每天都这么过，能说出这句话的你才比较奇怪。”

“零……！不要总是拆我台！”

“那你先给我从车上下来，重死了。”

占领广播站是暴力抢夺话语权的第一步，涉往自习室的白板啪地拍下去如此说道。底下应和声稀稀拉拉，比他笔记本上的字迹还少。

“咳，于是今晚七点广播站见。零带上夏目，夏目带上广播室的钥匙，就这么定了。”他转身在白板上画了个大大的钩型时钟，得意洋洋地叉腰看自己的计划表。

朔间零打了个哈欠有气无力地答应下来。“别睡了零，食堂的阿姨说今晚有咖喱牛腩。”涉把他摇醒，拖着他的衣服作势就要往外走。

“是谁一下课就把我们拖来开作战会议？我想想，嗯……是夏目吗？不是。是宗吗？不是。是旁边这个拖着本大爷在楼梯上磕磕绊绊的混球吗、”

“是的！就是你的日日树涉！”

“羽风同学等会又要来宿舍找我麻烦了……真是的，明明一开始还企图逃跑，对农高祭的表演一点都不上心，怎么这时候突然充满干劲，好累。”零盖着脸垂首跟着涉往食堂走。

“排练不可以偷懒哦。”

“才没有。说起来除了你根本没人偷懒，食品工艺课的时候北斗同学一脸胃痛地来找我，说你一个星期没去排练新戏，怕你到时候捅破天，站在台上听倒彩，回去又要折磨他。”

“那是爱的教育。”

广播里传来刺耳的噪音，有浮夸卖力的声音在和听起来就很沉稳帅气的人在对话：“可以开始了吗？”“先给我看看你的稿子”“诶、诶，不要不相信我嘛”“……信你就有鬼”“啊、麦克风已经开了呦”

“亲爱的梦之咲的师长们，对不起！相亲相爱钩心斗角的学生们，来吧！现在是我们即将振翅的时刻，青年的时代，光辉的彩虹即将”

“好了好了这句删掉。”

“唔姆”

“也就是说，这是崭新的来信环节，把你们对农事的不满、对腥臭泥污的不满、对日复一日无聊行程的不满全都发泄出来吧！熄灯时间太早，没有机会发展不纯同性交往？学科划分不够全面，身在乳畜科却想学习农业经营的初级课程？下课后的时光被实习劳作占满，完全没有社团活动的时间，学园祭的排练被挤压到门老师的作业末梢去了？”

“只有你是最后一个。”

“也就是说，这个酝酿了三天，咳咳，三年的权益委员会成立在，我看看，11月2号，今天刚好是零的生日呢。”

“别说出来啊。”

“主营业务包括倾听大家的恋爱烦恼，实习困惑和专业学习的疑问尽管指名朔间同学。哪个朔间？蹡蹡，就是我身边瞪着我的这位长发美人，哎呦”

“以上都是玩笑话。”

“等一下等一下，嗯嗯，现在是本台第一封听众来信。假面先生，您对于学校划分试验田让学生自主耕种，秋收的时候把农作物集体收割出售的新规定怎么看？怎么看……就是这样看。喏，在视力最好的那只眼睛前面比个圈——顺便一提我的左眼是1.2——要先把眼镜摘下来呦眼镜君。因为我有一个长长的望远镜，一直能伸到开拖拉机的老师办公室里，他们做什么说什么我都能知道，所以只要一直这么注视着他们，诶停下？不会的，他们还是会继续，但我能够一直看着他们，然后收集证据哦。”

“背后有点凉飕飕的。”

“大家也要注意倒春寒，否则一不留神就会因为生病错过农高祭的活动，辛苦准备了一个多月，想必也想卖出自制农产品的同时见证朔间同学在梦之咲的首场摇滚奇迹。”

“不要再cue本大爷了，再说首场是什么意思？没有下次了喂。”

“好——现在是第二封来信。”

“为什么第一期节目就有这么多来信啊？”零瘫回座椅上，深深的叹息声回荡在每间自习室里。

“因为都是假面先生的忠实粉丝哦（假声）。乳畜科的一年生这学期也养太多狗了吧？每天经过牧场附近都吵得要死，真不明白有什么意思，给累坏了想好好休息的我们造成了很大困扰啊？那个叫明星○流的比他的狗还讨厌。嗯嗯，很强烈的个人好恶，但柯基是很优秀的牧羊犬呢，切不可因为娇小的身材就轻视它。虽然很娇小。”

“没必要再重复一遍。”

“第三封。呼呼，我开始兴奋了！*请问假面先生的烟熏鳟鱼什么时候开售？下次野味竞赛的地点决定好了吗？非常期待食品科的学习成果❤那么就在这里预告，不仅有烟熏虹鳟，还有超新鲜的烟熏鲟鱼和河鳗，都在本周末开始接受预定，食材全部由我——本世纪最杰出的河鲜养殖料理师制作！唔姆，野味竞赛的事情就交给朔间同学来公布吧。”

“突然从广告狂人变得这么冷淡？！野味竞赛又没得罪你。野味竞赛在这周日傍晚的浮世河举行，嗯对对，就是日日树同学之前差点淹死小马驹的那条河。值得一提的是，这学期的评委还加入了超级挑剔的门老师，大家做好蒙上心理阴影的准备了吗？”

“没有差点！也没有淹死！嗯……总之今天的‘突击~黄昏的梦之咲’首次播出就到此结束，晚安！”

“明明早就不是黄昏了，这个名字是有什么深意吗？”

“嗯……没有！”

夏目关上走廊的最后一盏灯，还未转身就听到零的抱怨：“和涉搭伴太累了，根本忍不住吐槽，像一夜白了头发，下次换夏目来吧。”

“光是听就觉得不得了，麻烦请饶了我。”

“诶——轮流吧轮流。本大爷现在和操劳了一整天的普通上班族疲惫得不分上下。”

总之是靠着前两年的烟熏制品拿了不少奖，拿到了农业大学的推荐资格，实际上还得多亏梦之咲有立体鱼塘，零毫不留情地批评涉数典忘祖。“零现在也是优秀的学生会人才了，这是不是也要感谢梦之咲？”

“……已经引退就不要再拿这说事了。”

“就不。”

毕业典礼结束的第二天要退宿离开学校，涉终于还是在大门前的蜂房里拿到新酿的油菜蜜：“再难吃都要留点纪念嘛。”

fin


End file.
